Teen Tiger
by loner1357
Summary: Stiles was bit after the Gerard incident. He leaves for the summer and comes back a changed boy. What happens when the energetic and spastic kid becomes a calm and lethal weapon? And what happens when someone he crushes on takes notice? This is a stydia story. Follows season 3, maybe more. Kind of an AU.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're over him?" Allison asked Lydia.

"Would I be going on a double date if not, Allison?" Lydia piped back.

Allison shook her head. They came to a red light and stopped. She looked over to the left and saw Scott driving Stiles's jeep. Just as she was about to say something, a motorcycle came up to the right. The rider had his helmet on and kept his gaze forward.

"He looks hot." Lydia said.

"Who is he?" Allison asked.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders and stepped on the gas pedal to get Allison away from Scott.

They were driving and noticed Scott stopped, but the rider on the motorcycle was still behind them.

They stopped the car making the rider stop. Just as the rider was about to get off a moose ran into Lydia's car making the windshield break. Scott got out of his car and the rider got off his motorcycle.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Are you ok?" The rider asked Lydia, and everyone noticed the voice.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked.

He took of his helmet and there standing in front of them was a new and improved Stiles Stilinski. He grew out his hair, which was combed to the side, he put on some muscle, which showed through his shirt, and grew a couple of inches taller.

"Yep." Stiles said.

"Stiles?" Scott asked. "Where have you been all summer?"

Stiles scoffed. "You want to know where I've been now?"

He shook his head while Scott had his jaw open.

Stiles then turned to Lydia who was completely shaken up by his presence. "Are you ok?"

Lydia shook her head. "I'm not ok. I'm totally freaking out. How the hell did that thing just run into us? I saw its eyes. It's like it was crazy."

Stiles moved to the animal and Scott was behind him. He put his arm on the moose and motioned Scott to take a look. "It wasn't crazy. It was scared."

Scott put his hand on its neck. "Terrified."

Stiles and Scott pulled back and walked towards Lydia and Allison.

"How did you know that?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed and took a deep breath before holding his head up and showing his eyes. Everyone gasped when they saw his eyes turn silver like how Scott's turned gold.

"You're not the only one that went through a rough summer." Stiles said.

Scott was about to ask more, but Lydia sensed Stiles's anxiety somehow and interrupted.

"Stiles, can you drop me off at home?"

Stiles nodded before he got onto his motorcycle. He gave Lydia his helmet and waited for her to get on. She wrapped her arms around him making him flinch at the action, which did not go unnoticed by anyone. He started the engine, put it in gear, and rode off with Lydia behind him.

Scott looked at Allison before they called someone to tow the car to Lydia's house and he dropped her off at home after an incredibly awkward and silent drive.

* * *

Stiles parked the bike in Lydia's driveway, allowing her to get off. He walked her to her door and waited foe her to get inside.

"Where have you been all summer?" Lydia asked.

Stiles smiled. "I needed some space. After being kidnapped by Gerard, I just needed to find a quite place. My mom had a farm out in Montana before moving with my dad here. She left the land in my name, but my grandfather still stays there, so I go from time to time to check on it. I spent the last three months horseback riding, taking care of the animals, chopping wood, and working on that bike."

Lydia looked at the bike then at Stiles's smile. "You look great Stiles. I wish you could tell me more though about _everything_."

Stiles blushed and nodded. "Well, I could…if you would allow me to take you on a date tomorrow."

Lydia laughed. "Sure. What will we be doing?"

Stiles thought for a moment. "You remember the rink?"

Lydia smiled. "You mean the place I screamed my head off like a monster?"

Stiles smirked. "Not all monsters do monstrous things, you know."

Lydia bit her bottom lip. "Okay. See you at school." She leant forward on her toes and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

She opened her door and waited for Stiles to walk back and get on his bike, but she saw him jump in the air and do a fist pump which made her laugh. Maybe it was time for her to move on. To accept someone's love for who she was, not who they wanted her to be.

* * *

Stiles got up like usual when he was on the farm before daylight. It became a habit after three months of looking over the farm and giving his grandfather a break. The man was almost 80 but worked hard than anyone he had ever seen.

He went on a run around his neighborhood for an hour just doing round after round until he saw his dad outside with his coffee.

Stiles smiled and ran back to the house.

"Farm life, huh?" The sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded. "I found it dad."

The sheriff wore a confused look.

"I finally found peace."

The sheriff smiled and hugged his sweaty son.

"So, when you retire, the farm's where you're going." Stiles told his dad.

"What?" The sheriff asked shocked.

"At least then I'll let you have bacon. You can work it out on the cows."

The sheriff nodded sarcastically and shooed Stiles away to get ready for school. Stiles settled for a white long sleeve Henley and pulled the sleeves up t the middle of his forearms, blue jeans, brown combat boots, and a black leather jacket; the boots and jacket where his grandfather's.

He got on his bike and put his helmet on. He wobbled the bike out of the driveway and took off for school.

* * *

Stiles reached the school and parked in between two sports bikes to his left and a green dirt bike to his right. He got off the bike and took off his helmet, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

He grabbed his keys and helmet and walked into the school. Right then he could hear Lydia's voice.

"Not brothers. Twins."

He looked forward to see twin brothers in his way. He quickly moved to the office to get his schedule. He could still hear Allison and Lydia's conversation.

"I have plans though tonight." Lydia said.

Stiles smiled.

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Stiles asked me out on a date."

"I thought you said you wanted a distraction."

Stiles felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He though he was different from her boy toys.

As if she knew that she replied instantly. "He's different. He's not a boy toy."

"But if you don't take this seriously, you'll hurt him. And I'm sorry for sounding like a hypocrite, but the truth is Stiles is a better person than Scott."

"I am thinking about him seriously. He's not a joke."

Stiles smiled before thanking the secretary for giving his schedule and waked out. Just then Lydia met Stiles's eyes.

"He looks better than the twins, anyway." Lydia said before Stiles quickly turned to her while walking backwards.

"You know I have _better_ hearing, right?" Stiles asked them.

Lydia turned red and turned around while Stiles laughed. "See yah in class, Lyds."

Allison laughed as they closed their lockers and walked to class.

* * *

Stiles walked in and sat in the first seat he saw open. Too bad he didn't see that he sat next to Scott.

"Stiles, we need to talk."

Stiles sighed. "Later, ok? After school."

Scott nodded. "Derek's place. I need something."

Stiles nodded and watched as Lydia and Allison walked into class. Lydia sat next to Stiles and Allison sat in the only available seat, in front of Scott. After watching Scott hilariously sabotage his moment with Allison, Stiles gave him a thumbs up and winked. Scott laughed though. At least some things would never change.

The next few minutes are a daze. The teacher walks in and sends them a text. They turn their phones off. She starts the lesson and Scott gets pulled out of class. He heard him use the word ephemeral and ended up smirking, which caused Lydia and Allison to turn to him when he muttered the word, _idiot_.

Stiles was asking about Lydia's dog and how it could mean something was coming. Lydia pointed out that was only two times something happened.

What happened next was weird. A bird crashed into the window. More came one by one and Stiles threw his desk aside and pulled Lydia beneath him.

She looked terrified.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me. Your safe." Stiles said.

Lydia nodded and ducked under Stiles. Stiles could feel the crows clawing at his back but his priority was to make sure he shields Lydia from them.

When things finally calmed down, Stiles helped Lydia up and looked around the classroom.

"And three's a pattern" He said looking into Lydia's eyes.

* * *

The EMTs came to help everyone that was injured and the Sheriff started talking to Chris Argent.

"I'm sorry. I-I could have sworn I overheard my son talking about you being an experienced hunter." The Sheriff said.

"Uh, sorry. Not anymore." Argent replied.

That made Stiles laugh and the Sherriff, Chris, Allison, and Lydia turned to him.

"He's not a hunter. I told you dad he's ex military. His dad was too."

That comment hit Chris. He knows what Stiles had been put through.

"He taught Mr. Argent everything he knows. Even taught Allison a bit. And boy is she good."

Allison hung her head in shame.

"Anyway, they can't help you." Stiles said.

His father was called by a deputy and left the room.

Stiles trained his eyes onto Chris and Allison. Lydia saw the way Stiles looked at them. Something happened and she didn't know.

"Stiles, I-" Chris started but was interrupted with Stiles walking close to him.

"I need to talk to you. Can I drop by the house tomorrow?" Stiles asked.

"What about?" Chris asked.

Stiles moved closer and flashed his eyes at Chris. Chris stayed calm.

"Tomorrow night. 8:00 pm. Come by the house."

Stiles nodded before he called Scott. Allison and Lydia only heard his side of the conversation.

"Derek's place? Why?"

Stiles waited and listened to Scott.

"You idiot. You know, I am this close to cutting you furry little werewolf ears off." He said sarcastically.

"Alright. See yah man."

Stiles put his phone down and got his backpack. He went to Lydia and checked on her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Stiles shrugged. "I'll heal."

Lydia smiled. "Seven. Be in my driveway. Oh and please don't wear orange and blue." She pouted.

Stiles laughed. "Alright, Lyds." He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Stay safe, ok?"

"You too."

Stiles looked in her eyes once more before walking out.

"Mr. Stilinski, get back here now." Their teacher yelled.

He turned around. "My dad's the sheriff. Take it up with him." He walked out, started his bike, and headed to Derek's house.

* * *

"-like an open wound." Stiles finished.

Derek told Stiles to hold Scott down. Surprisingly, Stiles was able to hold Scott down with ease and that didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"You've changed." Derek said while Scott was passed out.

Stiles nodded. "Got bit before the summer when I escaped Gerard's place. Spent the summer learning and controlling."

Derek nodded. "So what are you?"

Stiles flashed his eyes silver. "Were-tiger."

Derek was surprised. "You know, the tiger represents strength, power, royalty, and devotion. It makes sense."

Stiles shook his head. "None of this makes sense. I still can't control myself of the full moon." Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "How's the search going by the way? I sent out word for them to meet me over the summer if they wanted, but never heard back."

Before Derek could respond, Scott woke up and gasped for air. He looked at the tattoo on his arm and then at Derek and Stiles.

"It worked." He said happily.

Stiles hung his head in shame. "At least I can knock him out now when he's annoying."

They got ready to leave when Scott noticed the door.

"Why'd you paint only one side?"

Derek looked at them. "Go home. Both of you."

Scott brought out his claws and began tearing away the coated paint and a symbol revealed.

Stiles looked at Derek. "Who? When? How many?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at Stiles's forwardness.

"An Alpha pack. They have a leader. Someone called Deucalion. They are the ones who have Erica and Boyd."

"How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked.

Derek looked at Stiles and Scott. "With all the help I can get."

Derek looked to Stiles. "How's the full moon for you?"

"Like I said. I still can't control it. Don't worry, I'll be in chains and away from people."

Derek nodded and Stiles nodded too. "Well, I need to go. I have a date tonight."

Scott looked to Stiles. "With who?"

Stiles smiled. "Lydia." He had the smile of a child on Christmas.

Scott and Derek chuckled.

"See you guys tomorrow." Stiles said before putting his helmet on and riding away.

* * *

Stiles arrived at Lydia's house with a bundle of roses at seven with his jeep. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer. Instead, Natalie, her mother, answered the door.

"Stiles?"

"Ms. Martin. Hi."

Natalie smiled. "I assume you are here for Lydia."

Stiles blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"Come in."

Natalie closed the door. "Lydia, Stiles is here." She announced.

Stiles looked up to see Lydia come down in a simple yet elegant orange and blue striped sweater dress and black tights.

Stiles had his mouth open and realized it when Lydia closed it for him. He stuttered and gave her the flowers.

"For you."

"Thank you, Stiles." Lydia said. "Mom, can you put these in a vase, please?"

Stiles led Lydia to his jeep. He opened the door for her then got in to drive.

"You know, you look beautiful." Stiles said.

Lydia smiled to him. "You look great too, Stiles."

Stiles smiled as they parked in front of the ice rink. They opened it and got in. They started skating and having fun. Lydia was showing her moves on the ice and as usual Stiles was floored.

"How is it that you amaze me more and more every single day?" Stiles asked her.

Lydia looked at him. "I guess I needed to find a way to believe in myself."

Stiles took Lydia's hand in his. "You are wonderful."

She smiled and they continued to skate. After two hours, he took her to dinner at the local diner.

"So," Lydia started, "you want to tell me now?"

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath. "On the night of the lacrosse game, I was kidnapped by Gerard. I was tortured in front of Boyd and Erica to give Scott's location, but when they realized I wouldn't say anything, they started things much worse."

Stiles closed his eyes at the memories. Lydia grabbed his hands.

"I can't tell you everything, but it made me want to kill myself to end the pain." Stiles said with tears in his eyes.

"I had the strength to drag my foot in the way of the power cord to help Erica and Boyd escape. Gerard and his guys took me to the woods to dispose of me, but when they released me, something attacked them. The two hunters with Gerard were killed and Gerard escaped to find Scott. Meanwhile, I was in too much pain to realize that I was bit. Anyway, I saw the next morning that I healed everywhere and needed to figure out what I was. So I went to Deaton and asked him not to tell anyone and went away for the summer. I also didn't want to accidentally beat the hell out of Jackson anyway."

Lydia smiled. "You know, Jackson left for London."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"His dad moved him to a boarding school."

"Huh. You never know." Stiles said.

Lydia gave her smile and they talked about other things they did over the summer. He paid the check and helped Lydia into the jeep again before taking her home.

He walked with her to her doorstep.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation this morning." Stiles said.

Lydia chuckled. "And?"

"You're not a piece of meat, okay? You're an intelligent and strong girl who has a heart that is irreplaceable in this world. I admit that I started crushing on you because of your looks, but I started actually liking you when I paid attention to you, the real you. And I hope you never change. Not for a douche in London, or for anyone else."

Lydia was on the verge of crying. "Stiles…you are just so damn good for me."

Stiles grabbed her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm here always."

Lydia kissed his palm and held it to her face. "I hope you understand I'm not ready for a relationship yet."

Stiles nodded.

"But, I also want you to know that I don't have anyone else in mind. I just need to work things out myself and I promise you, I'll be the girl worthy of you."

Stiles hook his head. "You already are, Lydia Martin. You already are."

They kept looking in each other's eyes until Stiles noticed the time was well past eleven.

"Oh, wow. It's late. Get some sleep Martin. You've got a long day tomorrow."

Lydia laughed and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek again and went inside the house.

Stiles got back in his jeep and drove back home, happier than he ever had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sighed as he walked with Scott down the sidewalk.

"What?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean, what?"

"I mean what's that sigh?"

Stiles sighed again. "It's just…I don't know if this is a good idea."

Scott looked at Stiles. "You brought me here."

Stiles nodded. "I know, but I don't think I can go in there, ok? I really think Lydia will be giving me a chance. I don't want to screw this up."

Scott nodded. "Let's hang out. Get a drink and be done with the night. Just one night with no supernatural, no Allison, and no Lydia. Just me and my bro."

Stiles nodded. "Alright. But I'm designated driver."

Scott turned to him. "Dude, whether we like it or not, we're both designated drivers."

Stiles laughed as they walked into the house.

* * *

A couple of drinks and an hour later, Stiles pulled Scott out of the party by his ear.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Scott whined.

"You are the most ridiculous person ever, dumbass." Stiles scolded.

Scott pushed Stiles away and held his ear.

"Ow, What the fuck, dude?"

Stiles slapped him. "Seventeen. We are freaking seventeen and you wanted to try drugs."

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, some weed won't hurt."

"WEED IS GREEN DUMBASS! YOU WENT FOR COKE!" Stiles slapped Scott again.

"You guys were doing drugs?" A voice said.

They both turned to see Lydia and Allison in front of their car.

Stiles held Scott's ear again. "Nope. Almost. Dumbass went for coke when he thought it was weed."

Allison laughed. "Weed's green, dumbass."

Stiles slapped Scott again.

"Would you stop doing that?" Scott asked while pushing Stiles away.

Stiles then looked to Lydia. "How are you?"

"Good. But we'll talk later. Right now, important stuff."

Stiles slapped his forehead. "Stuff meaning supernatural." He then looked up at the sky. "One night. We just want one night. Jackass."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "You're calling God a jackass?"

"Eh, we have a love hate relationship." Stiles said making them all laugh.

"Anyway," Allison started, "we're here for this."

Allison showed them the pattern on their wrists.

Stiles sighed and then they heard a scream. He looked at Scott. "Is that…"

Scott nodded. "Heather."

Stiles looked to Lydia. "Call 911, get them to the house." He then looked to Allison. "Go inside, tell everyone cops are on their way. Scott let's go."

Stiles and Scott broke out into a sprint and ran through the backyards following the scent of Heather. Stiles was remarkably faster then Scott, but they both lost the scent in the middle of the woods.

"Have anything?" Stiles asked.

"Nope." Scott sighed.

Stiles looked at Scott before they both knew that something is coming again to this god-forsaken town.

* * *

The next day, Stiles decided something after his run and told his dad. "The jeep's out of commission for now. I'm going to leave it in the garage. Taking the bike for sometime now."

The Sheriff looked at Stiles. "Everything, ok?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, just want to ride the bike more."

He couldn't tell his father that they needed more money than they can afford to fix the jeep.

He said goodbye to his father before heading to school.

* * *

"I don't see anything." Derek said as he looked at the hands of Allison and Lydia.

"Look again." Stiles said.

"I don't see how bruises will help me find Boyd and Erica." Derek said.

"Us." Stiles said making everyone look at him. "We all are trying to help. So stop the bullshit, and look closer."

"It's the same. Exactly on both sides." Scott pleaded.

"It's nothing." Derek said.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia stated.

Stiles looked at Scott who in turn looked at Derek.

"It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia added.

"They are trying to help." Scott said.

"These two." Derek pointed out. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you, and this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."

"Derek!" Stiles yelled. "Get over yourself."

"Oh yeah? Get over the one who even got you kidnapped and turned?" Derek pointed out.

"YES!" Stiles screamed. "She did that. Let's not forget you promising Scott a cure but killing Peter just to become the Alpha you are today. So yeah, get over it. You want to find them; you need to start looking from all the angles. Problem solving 101."

"My mother died." Allison said.

Stiles sighed and hung his head. Allison shouldn't have said anything.

He heard Derek and Allison argue back and forth before he just got up and got his backpack. He walked to the door and had his hand on the handle before turning back and facing them.

"The more time we waste, the less time we have to save them. Get that into your heads."

Stiles walked out into the hallway and head to class.

He sat down and waited for Coach to call some bullshit on today's lesson.

Stiles barely paid attention to Coach's lesson. He just sat there looking into space until he something coming at him. He caught it with his hand while looking the other way. When he opened his fist, he saw a quarter.

"Stilinski. Risk? Reward? Or choose not to play?"

Stiles saw the cup. "Risk."

"All right. There's our gambling man. Come up here."

Stiles got up and was ready to throw the quarter when he heard his father. He looked up to see him standing with his deputies. He sighed and walked, not before flipping the quarter behind his back and hearing it land perfectly in the cup. He turned around and winked at Coach.

"First, I get a better McCall and now a better Stilinski. My day just keeps getting better and better. Ok. Who's next? Greenberg put your hand down. You don't have a chance."

* * *

Stiles was questioned by his dad since he was the last one to see Heather.

"She invited me to the party. I went. Scott was there. She took me downstairs to get a bottle of wine, but wanted something else. I told her I don't like her like that and I cant do that and then went back upstairs. I was with Scott the rest of the nigh. Has nobody really seen her since last night?"

"Yeah. Put an APB on her, but no responses."

Stiles shook his head. "Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

The Sheriff nodded.

Stiles went to the library. He needed to calm himself down and couldn't punch something, so some research on the supernatural could help.

He entered to find Allison researching on that symbol. He then saw the coffee cup and got an idea. He sat in front of her.

"What if it's not a symbol?" Stiles asked.

Allison though for a moment. "A logo."

Stiles nodded and then looked up to see Lydia flirting with a twin. He sighed and looked back at Allison.

"She cares about you, you know?" Allison said.

"Has a funny way of showing it." Stiles told her.

"She may not show it now, but she really likes you Stiles."

Stiles shook his head. "I lost a lot of things in my life to time. The only constant was Lydia. But ever since I'm at peace with my mom's death…I don't now. I don't think I could handle another heartbreak."

Stiles looked again to the way Lydia's twirling her hair in her finger.

"Let me know what you find. I'll try to help."

Allison nodded. "Stiles."

Stiles turned to her. "I'm really sorry about what I did. If I could change it, I would. I was just so bent up on revenge and the loss of my mother, that I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm going to make it up to you and everyone. I'm sorry."

Stiles looked at her. "You know, that's the most honest thing I've ever heard you say. I believe you Allison. Oh and don't worry about Derek. Sour wolf's always in a bad mood."

Allison laughed and Stiles smiled as he left. Lydia saw him leaving the library and walked back to the table.

"Stiles was here?"

Allison nodded.

"You didn't tell me?"

"You were busy." Allison said.

Lydia sighed. "He saw didn't he?"

Allison nodded. "Like I said before. He's a better man than Scott. And you're hurting him."

Lydia nodded as she got back to her work. If only she could stop being her bitchy self then maybe she could stop hurting the one person who loves her.

* * *

Stiles parked his bike in front of Deaton's office and went in. Isaac was in a towel and Scott was just saying that Isaac said Erica's dead.

"What?" Stiles asked. "No. She can't be."

"You're right. She can't be." Derek said. "We get them out tonight."

Stiles nodded. "Alright. When and where?"

"Not you. You need to be in chains. It's the full moon."

Stiles sighed and looked at Scott. "I'm gonna see if there is a way into the vault. Maybe find the blueprints and come up with a plan. Keep me in the loop."

Scott nodded and Stiles got back on his bike. He headed home. He could get a good start on the blueprints. He'd stay up all night if he could.

He got home and sat in front of the computer. He started researching until six hours later at midnight, Lydia texted him.

 _I'm sorry._

Stiles looked at the text and replied.

 _For what? You said you needed time._

He immediately got a response.

 _I meant it when I said I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I don't know what happened, but it will not again._

Stiles looked at his phone. Maybe he needed to tell her everything and then she'll make her choice.

 _I like you Lydia. I made that perfectly clear. I know what you have been through. And I will support you just like I have always. But I just came to terms with my mom's death nine years ago and I found some sort of peace. I want to be with you, but I can't have my heartbroken anymore. Both emotionally and physically. I'm not sure I can pick up the broken pieces again._

He doesn't get a response after that.

Instead, he gets Lydia Martin standing outside his freaking bedroom door 15 minutes later.

"Stilinski. Open up."

Stiles opened the door in confusion and the next thing he knew was Lydia's lips on his. She pushed him back to his bed and made him sit while standing in between his legs. She didn't even give him a chance to breath until he had to separate and gasp for air.

"What was that?" He gasped.

Lydia smiled. "That would be me kissing my boyfriend."

Stiles smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

Lydia nodded. "Haven't more sure of anything in my life."

Stiles nodded but stopped Lydia from kissing him again. "I need your help."

The two spent the night looking for answers while Scott was discussing with Derek what the next step was after that.

The Sheriff opened the door to see Lydia asleep on the bed with her head towards the desk and Stiles on the chair.

"Kids!"

Both woke up with a start.

"Get ready for school."

Stiles nodded and looked over to Lydia. "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Stiles quickly ran into the bathroom, showered, changed, brushed his teeth, and got into his room in record-breaking time.

Lydia was still in his room. She stopped him. "Can I borrow a shirt for today? I can get ready here."

Stiles smiled and nodded, He gave her a plaid button up shirt and she went and got ready. When she was done, he saw her in his shirt, blue jeans that shaped her curves, and brown boots.

"God damn, you are beautiful."

Lydia smiled and put her hair in a messy bun. She quickly kissed Stiles and they went to school on his motorcycle.

* * *

It had been a quiet few days. If by quiet you mean finding out Erica died, Derek's sister came to town, and they now have ritual sacrifices.

Stiles thought an evening running would clear his head. He got to the locker room and started changing. When Coach was giving his lecture about being fat asses, he looked at Stiles.

"Stilinski. When did you grow?"

Stiles looked at Coach. "Get a farm. You'll understand in an hour."

Coach left. "You know, Stiles," Danny started, "Lydia might take you up on that offer."

Stiles spit the water that he was drinking out. "How did you know?"

"Dude. She tells me everything."

Stiles smiled and looked at Scott and Isaac who were questioning him.

They all walked outside for practice. "We just started something. Don't want to tell too much."

Before Scott could say anything, Isaac ran after the twins. Stiles knew why and followed him with Scott by his side. They found the twins holding Isaac.

"Ethan. I always forget. How many bones in the human body?"

"I don't know. Let's count."

Scott and Stiles sprinted off to them. Scott punched Ethan in his jaw. "That's one."

Stiles punched Aiden in his jaw. Aiden recovered and swung, but Stiles ducked and broke his arm making his elbow bend inward.

"That's three, bitch."

Ethan and Aiden were mad. Ethan shifted brought his claws and fangs out first. Scott, Isaac, and Aiden followed. Stiles shifted for the first time in front of Scott and Isaac and they saw the twins back up from him. They looked to Stiles to see fangs kind of like theirs only two like saber tooth teeth hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were silver and claws three times the size of theirs.

"I have been wanting to hit you forever." Stiles growled.

A scream cut them all out of their trance. They all ran back to find the kid Scott was talking about wrapped to a tree by a thread around his neck.

While Isaac and Scott were arguing, Stiles looked at the twins. They seemed scared and backed away from the scene.

"They look scared. I'm telling you it's not them." Stiles said.

"Nah, Scott what do you think?" Isaac asked.

"He has a point. Seriously, human sacrifices?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Scott. My eyes glow into silver glow sticks. I have white and orange hair that appears and then immediately disappears. And if I stab Isaac in his balls right now, it would immediately heal, but you're telling me you have trouble believing in human sacrifices."

Scott looked at Isaac. "He has a point too."

Isaac wasn't listening. "I don't care. They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. The killed your friend. Why do I feel like you don't care?"

Stiles blinked before he noticed he backed Isaac into a tree and picked him up by his neck.

"Don't care? Let me tell you something. There's a pattern. Ok? Virgins are just a part of this. I am scared that one of you or worse, Lydia, will be the next of this. So don't tell me I don't care."

Isaac was struggling against Stiles's hold. Scott looked at the Alpha twins notice Stiles and begin talking.

"I believe that we need to kill them. But I don't believe that they killed these people. Now do us all a favor and calm down before you get yourself killed." Stiles said before dropping Isaac.

* * *

Stiles went to class and tried to map out a pattern for these murders. After class, he noticed Aiden talking to Lydia. Lydia was politely turning him down, but Aiden didn't notice Stiles walking up behind him. Scott and Isaac were about to intervene when they saw him, but Aiden already turned around and walked into Stiles. Stiles was an inch shorter than Aiden, but he looked right into his eyes.

"You know, I heard about a pack, down in Colorado. There were these two betas who were at the bottom of the food chain. They were kicked around, tortured, basically ordered around like dogs." Stiles started.

Scott and Isaac could see Aiden tense up.

"But then, somehow, these two betas survived an attack on the pack. Their Alpha died because of these betas. Because these betas were the ones who attacked."

Scott and Isaac saw Aiden ball his hands into fists.

"And now they are Alphas. They came to Beacon Hills. But they are forgetting that Beacon Hills has never been under a cruel person's rule. Do you know the moral of the story? Go on."

Aiden gritted out. "What?"

Stiles leant closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Bitches stay bitches."

He smiled as he leant back and walked away to Scott and Isaac.

"What was that?" Isaac asked.

Stiles smiled. "They're trying to get into our heads. Now, I'm in his."

Isaac laughed. "You're good Stilinski."

Stiles laughed and looked at them. "I need to talk to Derek. Will you guys keep an eye on Lydia, please? I trust her, but she can't fight them."

They both nodded and Stiles got onto his bike and rode to Derek's loft. He needed to find out more about who he was, and what better source than one whose family lived through it all.

* * *

Stiles opened the loft door to find Derek on the ground with a pole in his hands. A huge guy turned to Stiles and Stiles went into attack mode. He quickly dodged the attacks and got onto the guy's back. It was a quick move. Two steps onto his back and two hands on either side of his face and a quick snapping motion. The alpha fell to the ground and wouldn't be able to heal for another hour.

He turned to the woman with a pole through Derek's body.

"I don't know who you are, but I promise you I will kill him s-"

"Oh please." Stiles interrupted the woman. He walked around her and leant back against the table and looked at the blind guy and woman.

"You know, I never liked Derek. Too much of a sour wolf. Always complaining about not having enough power. Getting the power and now trying to bitch about a hunter. So go ahead. Kill him. But just remember this, the second you kill him, I will attack. Now, I don't know if you know what a were-tiger is, but if you kill him, you'll just find out."

Stiles stayed near the desk. "I also think you need a manicure. If not, you must be some freaky whore in bed."

The woman was about to attack, but the blind guy stopped her.

"You must forgive Kali. She always acts, never thinks."

"What's up, Duke?" Stiles said irritatingly. "What do you want with Derek?"

"I want him to kill his pack and join."

Stiles looked at him. "You know, a couple of months ago, I would agree with you."

Derek looked at Stiles.

"He had this insane bitch, tortured child, and a big ass black guy as a pack. Those three made our lives a living hell."

Stiles started walking to Cora. "But we had grown to like them. They became our family. Not our pack, but family. And I would have supported you if you did not kill one of them. Erica, the insane bitch. She was my friend.

But don't worry Duke. I know all about you. Alpha of the alphas. Apex of the apex. Demon Wolf. So trust me when I saw that you're known. But they are not interested. So take my advice and tell your whore to let go. Or I promise you, I'll show you who's the real demon."

Deucalion nodded and Kali took out the pole from Derek.

"We will be back Derek." Deucalion said while leaving.

Cora ran to Derek. Deucalion walked out with Kali and Ennis. Stiles looked back to Derek.

"You ok?"

Derek nodded. Stiles looked at Cora. "You?"

She nodded as well.

"What were you doing here?"

"I was looking for answers, but forget about them. Cora, take care of Derek. I'm going to follow them."

Stiles left and got onto his bike. He sense of smell allowed him to track them to the school. Stiles ran in and found Scott and Isaac being thrown away by the huge Alpha.

Stiles was about to attack when Deucalion stepped in and pretty much scolded the twins. They walked away with Stiles walking to Scott and Deucalion.

"Who the hell was that?" Isaac asked as Stiles pulled him onto his feet.

"That my friend is Deucalion."

* * *

Stiles helped Scott and Isaac before heading home to find his favorite strawberry blond on his bed sitting crisscrossed in her professional style skirt.

"Do you know what you in a skirt does to me?" Stiles asked.

"Do you know what you saving everyone does to me?" Lydia asked.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't mean just now. I mean since last year. I noticed you are the one that saves everyone. I also noticed that you spoke to an Alpha today."

Stiles chuckled and stepped closer to Lydia. "Well I can't exactly have him tutor you. You know, with your 170 IQ and hunk of a boyfriend who will kick his ass."

Lydia smiled. "I wanted to give you something."

She went to her bag and brought out a velvet box.

"Whoa, Lyds. I'm supposed to ask you to marry me."

Lydia laughed. "Shut up dork. Open it."

Stiles opened it to find a key.

"It's a key to my house. I spoke to my mother about this and she was ok with it because she likes you. This isn't for booty calls or anything like that, although I wouldn't mind. It's for you. You've been through so many things like losing your mother, getting bit, almost losing me…but this is to show that no matter what I will be here for you. I am not only your girlfriend, but also your rock. I'll be here to support you all the way."

Stiles smiled and kissed her. He picked her up and spun her around. "Yes, I'll take your key."

Lydia changed into Stiles's oversized shirt and got in the bed with him. Stiles fell asleep holding onto his dream girl. It was the most peaceful sleep of his night. His dad came in to wish him, but saw the two together. He smiled, turned off the light and closed the door. He'd have the talk with him later anyway.


End file.
